


Photo

by texastoastbutter



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texastoastbutter/pseuds/texastoastbutter
Summary: Midas notices a photo in Brutus' office.
Kudos: 15





	Photo

A woman’s breath, cut short by the gold taking over every bit of her body. The metal seeped deep into her flesh, coating her from the inside out.

A young boy sat at her feet, a shaking hand holding her exposed leg and blood running down the side of his face, the result of a cut of which would form a perfect scar.

The incident was a result of an emotional reaction, all pointing back to the child, Midas. The reason why he did such a thing was unknown, and he refused to divulge it to anybody, lest they tell their friends a little more than he’d like them to.

Midas was found half gold, part of his face immobile for hours until it slunk back to be isolated at his fingertips.

He was so young at the time, and his memories were starting to fade around the edges as he grew older, wanting to leave the memories behind.

“I believe you wanted to talk to me,” Brutus’ voice sent chills down Midas’ spine. He blinked, remembering where he was.

“Yeah. Just...lemme think.”

“You’ve spent fifteen minutes staring at the picture on my desk. You’ve done enough thinking.” Brutus adjusted the picture away from his view and leaned over the desk. “Are you okay?”

Brutus hadn’t, in the entire history of them knowing each other, asked him if he was alright. “I’m good.” Midas reached for the picture. “Can I...hold that for a second?”

Brutus leaned back into his chair and handed over the picture. It was of a younger Midas, standing with Tina, Brutus, and the little fluffy calico in Midas’ arms that would become one of the closest people to him. “I’ve never noticed this in your office before...”

“I found it yesterday in one of my drawers. You’ve grown a lot since we took it,” Midas sure had. In the photo, the top of his head was only up to Tina’s shoulder. He was almost as tall as Brutus now, only being off a few inches.

The scar was also much more prominent. He looked gross, in his opinion. “Do you ever plan to throw this away?” Midas asked, looking up from his hunched position.

“No. Old photos are good to keep around, even if you don’t like them.” Brutus said.

“...still hate that polka-dot tie you wore.”

“We’ve both grown since then.”


End file.
